Undeniable Feelings
by Kumori sensei
Summary: They didn't know how they got there, just that the "why" mattered a great deal. NaruSasu. I do not own Naruto.


Undeniable Feelings

Neither of them knew how it got to this point. They spent years beating the crap out of each other. There was just no getting along with the two of them. However, at one point, during one of their typical fist fights, it turned into something else. One of them, no one knew who it was, kissed the other and they continued down that path as if it were natural. As if that action hadn't come out of nowhere.

The two disappeared into a bathroom stall and fought in a different way. Hands explored and clothes were removed. Low moans and gasps filled the air. It always turned out like that from then on. The duo never questioned or thought much about that change, not wanting to consider what it could potentially mean.

"Fuck, Sasuke, why are you in such a hurry?" Naruto asked as his pants were ripped off and he was shoved onto the toilet in the college washroom.

Sasuke had already stripped himself of all articles of clothing and moved over to the blond.

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered while straddling the other's lap.

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes at the man but grabbed the back of his neck and wordlessly drew him in for a kiss. He caressed the dark locks while massaging his scalp and suppressed the smirk that wanted to come out when Sasuke groaned softly at the action. He knew how much the guy enjoyed it. The pale man closed his eyes as he kissed back and slid his hands under the blond's shirt. He felt the toned body beneath his fingers and rubbed his nipples.

Tan fingers glided down the bare back and found purchase on the other's ass. Sasuke pulled away and rolled his eyes as the other groped but his pantless partner only grinned cheekily at him. It came as a bit of a surprise to him that the raven didn't mind being groped like this, during sex anyway, but he was happy about it since that ass was really nice. Then the older one brushed his lips against the other's ear as he ordered him to "hurry up and prep" him. He gently bit the earlobe after and dragged his teeth across it as he pulled back and kissed him.

The blond liked his foreplay but when the raven was in a mood then it was always more trouble than it was worth so he brought his fingers up to the others lips once the kissed ended. He dropped his head to the other's neck and nibbled on it while Sasuke coated his fingers with his saliva. He held the slim body against him as he marked his neck and shoulder. The raven dropped his head to Naruto's shoulder when the guy moved wet fingers to his entrance. He hated this part, hated giving this kind of power over himself to someone else. However, as much as he couldn't stand the guy, he trusted him so he let him do it.

He dug his fingers into the blond a little when he started. Regardless of the fact that he would never admit it, he was honestly appreciative of how he always rubbed his back. He was also grateful for how he never commented on anything during this part either. Not during or after. Now he reached between their bodies and rubbed their cocks together. He let out a breath at the pleasant sensation while Naruto jolted and inhaled sharply since he hadn't expected it. They made quiet sounds until the slightly shorter man pulled his fingers free and all actions stopped.

Sasuke lifted his hips and aimed the other's dick at his entrance. He grit his teeth as he lowered himself on the other's cock while making sure his face was hidden. Until tan hands grabbed it and turned it so they were facing each other. The raven was about to scowl and glare but then his lips were captured in a passionate kiss and those hands moved around his waist, caressing his back and holding him. He found himself getting lost in the unexpected kiss and slid his arms up around the other's neck.

After a short time adjusting, the raven began to move. The kiss broke and Naruto dipped his head down to nip at his collarbone and chest. He alternated between marking the pale skin with his teeth and sucking on the untouched nipples. Sasuke merely held onto the blond as he rode him, lips parted and head thrown back in ecstasy. He continued to fill himself with his partner's dick. As his climax approached, he felt Naruto jerk him off and moved with a fervor.

Once his cum was all over his stomach, he got off the younger man and got on his knees in front of him. The raven swallowed the man's erection and sucked him too completion. He twisted his head slightly, lightly dragged his teeth against the sensitive skin, and hummed once for him to go over the edge. Naruto trembled softly as he shot his seed into the other's mouth. It was swallowed by the raven and he moved to get dressed but then the blond was leaning over him with his trademark grin. Sasuke made an annoyed expression which demanded to know what he wanted.

In place of an answer, the whiskered man dropped his head to the other's stomach and lapped up his cum. The raven sighed in exasperation and attempted to push the man's head away so he could go back to dressing himself but the blond stubbornly kept at it. Once he'd gotten all of it, Naruto sat on his haunches with another grin and let the man go. The pale man made a sour face but didn't seem all that bothered by it. The two silently pulled their clothes back on and left the stall.

Sasuke went up to the sink to wash his face and got a good look at himself in the mirror. He glared at the blond through it, clearly disgruntled about something. Naruto was meandering around and looked up when the raven spoke up.

"I told you to stop leaving marks on me." Sasuke said irritably.

"Eh? But I like it." Naruto protested. "Besides, you never have any complaints when it's actually happening."

"That's because I'm not thinking straight." Sasuke growled.

"Oh? Is that so?" Naruto smirked as he came over and leaned against the sink next to him.

The raven realized the mistake of his words then and glared at the man who was looking at him smugly. He made a "tsk" sound and quickly splashed water on his face before moving to the door but was stopped by the blond.

"Oh yeah! Here, this is yours." Naruto said as he suddenly remembered something and pulled an unknown item out of his pocket.

He held out his hand for Sasuke to take it. The taller man eyed the fist doubtfully for a second before holding out his hand for him. A pair of wedding bands attached to a thin chain necklace was dropped into it. Onyx eyes widened slightly in surprise and he ran his thumb over the rings affectionately while retracting his arm. He had thought he'd lost them and a knot in his heart was unwound now that he had them back.

"You put them on a chain?" Sasuke raised a brow at him.

"Huh? Oh, the leather string you had them on broke so I replaced it with that." Naruto explained.

"You could have just given me the rings." Sasuke argued.

"…? But it's my fault it broke right?" Naruto tilted his head at him in confusion. "It was only right to get something else for them."

The raven glanced at him before wordlessly clasping it around his neck. He really didn't think it was any more Naruto's fault than it was his own. He knew the blond wouldn't agree however and wasn't about to argue with him about it so he just left it at that. Without expressing any of his gratitude for having it returned to him, he walked past him and headed for the door. Until he was stopped again.

"Hey, hey, haven't I earned myself a kiss for that?" Naruto grinned playfully.

Sasuke froze and turned back to him, his eye twitching. He sent a jab to his stomach and the blond's face fell as he bent over while holding his sides.

"Ugh. Geez Sasuke, it was only a joke." Naruto groaned as Sasuke left.

The blond watched him disappear with saddened eyes and sighed quietly to himself. The two had never questioned or thought about the change, not wanting to consider what it could possibly mean, until now. While Sasuke showed no signs of being affected by the new turn in their relationship, Naruto could feel the difference in himself. He'd tried to ignore it, to deny it, but it was there and he didn't want to fight it anymore. He wasn't sure about the raven though. It didn't look like anything had changed for him and he found himself wondering, not for the first time, if it was only him who felt this way.

It was a couple days later that he decided enough was enough. They were caught up in the act but were only at the point of making out when Naruto pulled away. He had went looking for the raven to talk to him originally but it somehow turned out like this. That didn't mean he had to accept it and he put some space between the two of them. Sasuke gave him an annoyed face when he did so and reached for the belt he had intended to undo. The blond stopped him by grabbing his wrist and shook his head.

"No, I'm done Sasuke." Naruto said. "I'm not going to lie to myself anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke glared. "Ugh, just stop talking."

The raven attempted to continue where they left off again but Naruto wasn't having it.

"No, Sasuke! I'm serious!" Naruto exclaimed quietly. "This, whatever it is, has to stop. I don't think it's happening because we fight, I think we're fighting because it ends in sex. I'm not... going to pretend I don't know why I'd do something like that. I want _more_ , Sasuke, and if that's not the same for you then this is goodbye."

"What the hell? Don't screw with me." Sasuke muttered and pulled away from him. "Saying shit like this."

"I already told you, I'm serious." Naruto smiled bitterly. "I like you. A lot. So you need to figure out what you want."

After waiting a moment to see if Sasuke had anything to say, he left. When several weeks passed without seeing the raven it certainly felt like rejection and the blond began to sulk a little. He brightened up around his friends; they were a good distraction. It was when he was alone and he'd find himself thinking of the man that he felt lonely. It was stupid. Just because the raven didn't feel the same way didn't make him alone. He had great friends and a wonderful mother and father. He was by no means alone and he knew that, yet he still felt that way.

Other than some dejection and no raven, life went on as usual for Naruto. Days went by and he accepted that whatever was going on between the two of them had come to an end. So he thought anyway. Two months passed before Sasuke found him late at night when the college was a few hours away from closing. He shoved him into a nearby empty classroom. The tanned man was both surprised and confused. He didn't resist the raven, not knowing what was happening or what to do. He found himself pressed against the door with the taller man kissing him.

Maybe it shouldn't have, but it shocked the crap out of him. So much so that he didn't even push Sasuke away. He felt desperation from the pale man that had pressed himself flush against him. Slim hips grinding his erection against him, Naruto wondered what the guy was trying to accomplish right now. He had already made it clear he wouldn't fuck him anymore if the older man didn't want a deeper relationship with him. So he didn't know what he thought would come out of this. Sasuke moaned softly as he pulled his lips away from him and dipped his head to the tan neck.

Pale hands clung to him while he panted in his ear. Naruto swallowed thickly; at this rate he would get hard. He gripped the raven's hips to stop their movement and got this cute little whine from him that made him want to give in. A light trembling went down his spine and Sasuke struggled to continue rubbing his hardness on him. He moved his hands from where they were on his chest to around the blond's neck. He fisted his shirt and attempted to move Naruto's leg between his own.

"I've been going mad ignoring how badly I want this." Sasuke laughed humourlessly. "It even got to the point where I'd touch myself and pretend it was you. I want this—you."

"Sasuke, that..." Naruto whispered.

He didn't just want _sex_ with the raven. Hadn't he made that clear already?

"Idiot, if it was just about the sex," Sasuke muttered, "then anyone would do."

That was all it took for the cerulean eyed man to lose it. He hefted Sasuke up into his arms and the raven locked his legs around his waist. He carried him over to a desk while groping his ass and felt the other nipping at his neck. With the pale man seated, Naruto pulled his head back and crashed their lips together. A low groan of relief came from the man as he was dominated again after so long. The blond's touch darted into his mouth and mapped it out. A tan hand slithered under his shirt and teased his nipples.

It wasn't long before Naruto was discarding his lover's shirt and leaning down to mark the skin. Sasuke leaned back on the desk, making the other's descent more comfortable, and watched him. He arched his back when teeth grazed a nipple and whimpered. This teasing was madness to him. He kept begging "please, please, please" to the blond that refused to touch him below the waist. After some minutes of this, Naruto pulled away completely and he felt a little bad when he saw the panic in Sasuke's eyes.

He caressed the man's sides reassuringly before unbuckling his pants and revealing the rest of his lover's body. He smirked as he saw it dripping with pre-cum already and was pulled by the shirt into another kiss. The raven whined when the only sensation he received were fingers teasingly grazing the length. Naruto chuckled and pressed roughly against the man's slit, jostling his cock around. More whining was the result and the blond finally wrapped his hands around it. He squeezed lightly and smirked when he saw more pre-cum pool out.

"You're already so close." Naruto teased as he stroked him and nipped at his ear.

"Shut up. That's what happens when you stop touching me for so long." Sasuke grumbled.

"You want me that badly, you mean." Naruto chuckled.

"Stop talking and do me already." Sasuke growled.

"Hmhm, embarrassed are we?" Naruto smirked but kissed him before he could retort back.

The taller one opened his legs to him more and pulled his partner closer. The two shared sensual kisses in between Sasuke's moans. Pale fingers tugged on the blond's shirt and it was quickly discarded. Naruto moved his free hand over the other's body and marred his skin with his teeth. The raven explored that toned body as well. His breath hitched wantonly as the blond's lips got closer to his manhood. He stared down at his lover who was grinning knowingly at him. Right now, he couldn't bring himself to care about that.

Sasuke slid his legs over the man's shoulders and used that buck up at him. All he wanted was for this guy to suck or fuck him. A quiet chuckle came from those smiling lips but then his gaze dropped to the cock in front of him. The raven swallowed thickly as the shorter one lowered his head and took him in. He moaned at the wonderful feeling of the other's mouth and closed his eyes as he sucked him off. He tightened his legs around him and gripped the desk as his climax approached, his lover stimulating the area expertly.

He gasped out an "I'm close" and shot his load into Naruto's mouth when he hummed approvingly. He panted softly as his idiot pulled away licking his lips. The blond kissed up his chest and neck to his lips while his hands caressed his sides and stomach. Sasuke locked his legs back around the other's waist while they kissed. When the shorter man moved back to kissing along his neck, Sasuke murmured hotly against his ear asking if he wanted to put it in him. All while grabbing the bulge in his lover's pants. The blond growled lustfully and told him just how badly he wanted to.

"So hurry up." Sasuke mumbled as he was already losing his patience.

"I'm only waiting for you to stick up again." Naruto chuckled.

"It's sticking up enough." Sasuke snapped with a twitching eye.

"Oooh, I see." Naruto said with mirth swimming in his cerulean depths. "Then, I want you to prep yourself."

He said so with a smile on his face, as if this wasn't anything new, which it was. Sasuke stared at him in disbelief and then glared murderously at the man and refused. The blond smirked knowingly at the raven before lightly commenting that he must not want to be fucked that badly then. The pale man froze completely under him as he tried to determine whether the man was bluffing or not. When Naruto started to pull away he decided he was not and hurriedly grabbed onto him to stop him.

Cerulean orbs locked back with his own and he raised his eyebrows in question. The raven scowled but gave in. There was no way either of them were leaving here until he'd been fucked. He sat up and kneeled on the desk. For weeks he'd been doing things like this to himself and he'd kindly pointed that out to the blond earlier during his confession. That was likely where the blond got this whole idea and he cursed himself for giving it to him.

The dark orbs refused to look at him as he lathered his own fingers with his saliva and then moved them behind him. He bit his lower lip as he pushed a finger in. This was so much worse to him now that this idiot was watching. He was quick to slip another finger in and panted softly, knowing how to make it feel good for himself. His face flushed when he heard the blond's approving humming, the sounds of him unbuckling his pants meeting his ears. He turned his onyx gaze towards his blond's crotch to see him jerking himself off. Then his face was being tilted upwards. The blond prevented him from looking away but he stopped caring once he was being kissed.

Naruto ducked down to his neck after breaking the kiss and gently explored the pale body. He knew how his raven liked to be touched and smirked as he felt that body relax under him. He was attentive to all the quiet sounds his lover made. It was such a pleasant sound to him. The raven's voice alone was enough to set his body on fire. He nipped at the man's earlobe and murmured about how good it felt to touch him again.

"So touch me more." Sasuke moaned. "I want more of it."

"God, you really make it hard for me to control myself." Naruto muttered as a shiver of desire ran down his back at the older man's words.

"Then don—Mph!" Sasuke was cut short by the blond's hungry kiss.

As the blond ravaged him, he subconsciously got rougher with himself. All he wanted was for this guy to replace his fingers and he was at the point of doing anything to spur him on. When blue eyes locked with his after pulling away, he looked back pleadingly and murmured, "Please." It had the desired reaction. His lips were claimed again as his blond situated him onto his back. Sasuke held onto him as his legs were pushed apart. His pulse shot upwards with excitement and anticipation. When he felt the tip at his entrance he whined his lover's name wantonly.

Naruto silenced him with a kiss as he rocked his hips forward, shoving himself deep inside the man under him. Their kiss was quickly broken to the taller one's moans. Roughly fucking the raven, he moved down his neck with his lips and targeted the perk nipples he had been neglecting. Sasuke arched his back, his eyes closed and lips parted from the pleasure wracking his body. They immersed themselves in the feeling they'd craved all this time. The shorter one brought the pale legs to his shoulders and allowed his hands to wander.

Sasuke moaned louder as the new position let the other's cock deeper into him. He trembled when a tan hand curled around his dick and stroked. The way it gently squeezed and pulled back the skin, occasionally rubbing across the slit, felt really good. He tangled his fingers in blond locks and attempted to say he was going to cum but with a thrust into his prostate he was sent over the edge, only halfway through his warning. His lover didn't slow down in his movements as he hurried to completion, just barely remembering to pull out before he came. His seed landed all over a pale stomach and mixed with his raven's cum.

Cerulean orbs stared down at his partner who was panting heavily, gently dropping the pale legs from his shoulders. The older man looked rather satisfied under him and the blond liked that expression. He pushed the raven tresses out of his face as he leaned in and kissed him softly. It surprised Sasuke a little since he wasn't paying any attention to him but he responded easily. He wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and pulled him closer. A few chaste kisses were exchanged before the blond rested his forehead against the other's.

"I'm up for another round if you are." Sasuke smirked while locking his legs around the other's hips.

Naruto laughed carefreely and smiled down at him. He stroked his partner's cheeks and passionately kissed him with all the gentleness he had. It left him grinning when he saw his raven blushing from it.

"Come to my place." Naruto said. "We can continue there if you want."

The mischievous twinkle in his eyes seemed to assure more but the sweet smile on his lips promised anything but. It left Sasuke with no idea what would happen when they got to the blond's place if he went with him. That didn't stop him from agreeing anyway or cause his heart to beat any calmer. It didn't matter what they did, he was just happy he was lucky enough to be with the guy he'd wasted so much time denying.


End file.
